Takumi Roko
Takumi Roko is one of the users of the Sclash Driver and used it for good to become Kamen Rider Grease. He later uses the Build Driver and becomes Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard. Quotes Past Build was a former enemy of Grease, So he started and 2-day proxy battle. Whoever won wins of course, Whoever lost loses their Driver for 52 weeks, or a year. While Takumi loses his Driver, Kuiki goes on two years later, in 2021,fighting Kuro Ana. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203 cm. *'Rider Weight': 118.3 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 31.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 34.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 54 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.5 sec. Grease's base form is accessed by inserting the Robot Sclashjelly into the Sclash Driver and pumping the lever. Unlike Cross-Z Charge who has more punching power, Grease has more kicking power. Besides that, Grease shares similar stats with Cross-Z Charge in terms of jumping power and speed. Also, as he is much more experienced with the Sclash Driver and war, he is able to fight against and defeat Cross-Z Charge at ease, even when the latter has similar power stats as him. This is also proven as he single-handedly defeated Rogue, both Kaisers and Hell Bros, which all of them had much better stats than him. Grease's personal weapon is the Twin Breaker. By plugging the Dragon Sclashjelly into his Sclash Driver, Grease gains a second Twin Breaker. Grease has several different finishers: *Sclash Driver finisher: **Grease's finisher with the Robot Sclashjelly is the . which has three variations: ***Rider Kick: Grease uses his to generate in order to propel himself forward as he delivers a powerful kick to the enemy, coated in gold energy. ***Rider Punch: Using the on either of his hands, Grease performs a powerful punch with a Variable Jelly projection of the Demolition One. ***Rider Shooting: In the Ganbarizing arcade game, Grease fires four Robot Fullbottle insignia from his Machine Pack Shoulders and as they explode upon latching to his targets. ** : Grease channels the power of an Organic Fullbottle. ***'Kuma:' Grease creates a pair of energy bear claws and crushes the enemy with them. ** : Grease channels the power of an Inorganic Fullbottle. ***'Lock:' Grease creates chains that entangle enemy before attacking with a Variable Jelly projection of the Bind Master Key. ***'Helicopter:' Grease creates a Variable Jelly projection of a three-bladed rotor, gaining the ability to fly. ***'Keshigomu:' Grease creates a large eraser that allows him and/or his comrades to flee. ***'Castle:' Grease summons the Castle Hard Smash's in front of him in order to block attacks *Twin Breaker finishers: **'Beam Mode:' *** : Grease channels the energy of a Fullbottle or the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'Fullbottle:' *****'Gatling:' Grease fires multiple balls of golden energy in rapid succession. ****'Sclashjelly:' *****'Robot': Grease shoots the enemy with gold lightning in rapid succession. *** : Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ****'2 Fullbottles:' *****'Smapho + Televi:' The Twin Breaker makes a -esque barrier, which switches into the image of three smartphones that launches energy "apps" projection. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' *****'Helicopter + Robot:' Grease shoots the enemy with projections of gold helicopter rotors. *Sclash Driver + Twin Breaker finisher: Grease can combine the powers of the Sclash Driver and the Twin Breaker to perform a powerful finisher. However, it puts a huge strain on Grease's body and cancels his transformation. ** : With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful stab. ***'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'Robot + Robot:' Grease covers himself in golden energy and performs a drill attack at the enemy. This finisher is capable of taking down a wall of a building. ** : With the Twin Breaker in Beam Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly and performs a powerful blast. ***'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'Robot + Robot:' Grease covers himself in golden energy and slides at the enemy for a punching maneuver via the Variable Jelly, before surfing around the enemy whilst shooting it multiple times, then performing his Scrap Finish attack after uppercutting the enemy into the air. ** : With the Twin Breaker in Attack Mode, Grease channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or a Fullbottle and the Robot Sclashjelly, plus the energy of an Inorganic Fullbottle in the Sclash Driver, then performs a powerful attack. ***'2 Fullbottles:' ****'Kuwagata + Fukurou' (in Twin Breaker) + Castle (in Sclash Driver): Has two variations: *****Grease coats the Twin Breaker with the Fullbottles' energies mixed together in the shape of Castle Fullbottle logo before ramming into the enemy. *****Grease coats the Twin Breaker with the Fullbottles' energies mixed together and slashes the enemy, then executes a jumping spinning heel kick. Appearances: Build Episode 16, 18, Birth! KumaTelevi!! VS Kamen Rider Grease!, 19-26, 29-40, 42-45, Be The One, Build 46 - Build Driver= Grease Blizzard Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Grease's final form accessed by using the Blizzard Knuckle, loaded with the North Blizzard Fullbottle, in the Build Driver, hence known as the . }} Ridewatch : Based on Kamen Rider Grease, this Ridewatch would provide access to the GreaseArmor.